My Angel
by My Simple Story
Summary: WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 2 or 3 DO NOT CONTINUE READING CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS What if the rebellion failed, what if Cinna didn't die, if Haymitch wasn't a part of it all, if district 12 wasn't blown up, if Snow stayed president until his son took over? It is the 93rd Hunger games! People want change, Soon Change will come. This is the story of Elina Leumas.
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

In this fanfic district 12 was never blown up, Cinna never died, Haymitch was never a part of the Rebellion and Effie is still the Capitol representative and the rebellion failed  
People are planning another rebellion and trying to find someone to lead it

Chapter 1: The reaping

There was once a girl from 12. Some knew her as the Girl on Fire. We knew her as the one who almost killed us all.

We couldn't blame her, she tried to save us but... It's hard not to blame her

We were only saved because President Snow's grandson (Who is now called President Rose) said it would be better to have 24 tributes than 22.

You might be wondering who I am

I am Elina Leumas 12 years old and I am an illegal hunter of district twelve

But you really can't call it illegal anymore because after the 'rebellion' peacekeepers stopped coming

Because if we misbehaved again, they would blow us up without hesitation

My best friend is Chris Dux he is 15 years old and my hunting partner

People often think we are like Katniss and Gale, but we are very different

I have a younger sister Myra she is 9 at the moment

And Chris has 4 brothers Matt who is 11 Tyler who is 9 Sam who is 5.

Me and Chris sort of had to care for the family

Chris dad died a before Sam was born and my dad remarried and moved to district 2 when I was 6

My mother was from the Town and my Father from the seam

But my Dad used to live in the Towns too when he was younger

He first married Layla who was from the seam but she died and he remarried my mother Sarah

My Dad Tom was close to the mayor and often did errands for him now that he needed the money

He often had errands that needed him to go to district 2

That's where he met another woman who he fell In love with

With the Mayor Peter's Vouch, President Rose let my Dad move to district 2

After my 'Dad' left my mother (if I can even call her that anymore) just sits around in the kitchen (which is opposite of the door) and waits for him to come home

Myra and I have tried telling her he won't come back but she just stares at us

I gave up on her years ago

I've learned how to hunt (after an embarrassing encounter with Chris) and I discovered I had a gift

President Rose made a new law, those who are in District 10, 11 and 12 have to have kids who are 12 years of age enter the hunger games

I signed up for terrasse and had my name put in their 23 times

That is not that much but it's not that little either

Chris had it worse he has his name in 36 times

Chris and I made a pact if either of us were chosen the other would take care if the other family

It was reaping day today and I was scared

I wore a dress my mother set out

I was quite surprised considering she never moved, she barely ate

It was a plain light blue dress made out of bad fabric

I sighed as I changed

My mother did my hair up silently

"I might get chosen this year" I told her

She didn't say anything, that made me mad

"Done" she croaked

"If I get chosen I need you to take care if Myra" I told her

Silence was all I heard

That's when I cracked

She sat down in her usual spot and I stormed right up to her and screamed in her face

"Hey are you listing to me?"

She didn't say anything

I swung my arm and gave her a stinging slap to her face

That got her attention

"If I get picked you HAVE to take care of Myra" I yelled

She nodded

"Well don't get picked then" she said rudely to me

'The nerve of her!' I thought

But I didn't do anything to her

After all she got the point

Take care of Myra if I get chosen

What else could she do?

What else could I do?

I left the house with a silent mother and a crying sister

I waved goodbye

"Don't worry I'll be back soon!" I told her

Myra looked at me worried

"You promise?" She asked

I promise" I assured her

I hoped that was true

Anyway she and mother had to go to the reaping

The Capitol likes to see parents suffer.

I got identified and grouped with girls my age: 12 from the seam

I stood with my 'friend' Sally Stickle well I'm not sure if we are or not but we sit next to each other in 'school'

It's not a real school it's more of a charity school where people teach if they felt like and payed with low wages

The real school is in the Towns where you have to pay to go there

Sally was from one of the poorest families she had her name in 58 times to feed her, her mother, her father and her 2 sisters and 3 brothers who were younger that 10

Sally was very worried

"Don't worry" I said as I squeezed her hand

Sally looked up at me

"I feel I'm going to be picked" she said meekly

I felt pity for her

"Don't worry you have 58 slips out of around 1500 slips" I said to her soothingly

She smiled at me gratefully

The Capitol representative Effie Trinket walked on stage all hoity toity and spoke through the microphone

"Welcome everyone for the reaping of the 93rd Hunger games!" She announced happily

She pulled a hollo-card which is used to project videos and such

"We have a special video from the Capitol!" She said excitedly

She pushed a button and the projection appeared as wide as a large building and as high as 4 tall men standing on each other's shoulders

"No doubt" Sally whispered getting my attention

"That hollo-card was made in district 3" she said softly

I nodded

As the video ended Effie let out a squeal of delight

"Wasn't that delightful" she squealed

No one answered her

Embarrassed she walked towards the bowls containing names of tributes

"Well as always ladies first" she said

She dug around the bowl and picked up a name

She looked at it as if trying to guess the name

"Elina Leumas" she Called out

My heart stopped and my brain took a long time to register

I looked at Sally and it looked as the tables have turned because she was looking at me with eyes full of pity

"I'm sorry" I heard her whisper

"Elina Leumas?" Effie called

I gave Sally a Curt nod before walking toward the stage

As I got on the stage I saw Chris and he was very upset

Then I heard a shrill voice scream

"ELINA YOU PROMISED!"

I turned to see the caller of the voice

Only to see my little sister Myra being restrained by parents as she tried to get to me

"ELINA!" She called  
"ELINA YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK!" She cried

I shut my eyes in an attempt to shut out her cries

In the end some peacekeepers came and 'escorted' (by saying escorted i mean shoving and threatening them with a gun) out of the premises

"Now for the boys!" Effie said as if nothing happened

She teetered over to the boy's bowl and picked out a name

"Chris Dux" Effie called

My heart stopped for the second time (which I think is very unhealthy and surprising because I am still alive) before it started to beat really fast and painfully

He walked up to the stage silently

As he walked to the stage it felt like slow motion

My mouth was dry my heart was pounding

I wanted to scream, but I can't I'll just get taken away

I Didn't know it but somehow he came up onto the stage without me realising

"Well here they are! The tributes for the 93rd hunger games!" Effie announced

Silence is what greeted her words

Silence is what creeped into my mind

And for the first time I know what my mother is feeling

End of chapter 1

So tell me if it's good or not I'd really appreciate it!

You probably think it's exactly like the original hunger games but it's not it's just the start

Some characters personality might be like those from the book but in a way they are different

Pronunciation:

Elina: Eh-Lee-na (like Selena without the s)

Leumas: Lou-mess

Dux- Ducks

Myra- My-Rah

Stickle- Sick-EL

Eeveelutions lover out!


	2. Chapter 2

My Angel

Chapter 2

The Capitol

After the reaping we go straight on the trains. No one is allowed to talk to the families after the 'incident'. Haymitch went on board too which I thought was very unfortunate.  
"Sooo" He said slurring  
"What can you do?" He said in between hiccups  
"I'm pretty handy with a sword and also good with bows and arrows"'Chris said nervously  
Haymitch nodded without interest

"What about you sweetheart?" He asked me  
"Why should I give you any hints? You should just find out like every one else" I sneered  
Haymitch laughed "Calm down Sweetheart, I don't appreciate a rude person" laughed Haymitch (which was obviously the alcohol talking) I glared at him fuming "Well I don't appreciate a Drunk" I snarled at him. Haymitch laughed "you better watch out sweetheart! i do know how to kill" Haymitch half laughed and half slurred

I rolled my eyes at him "Lay off the alcohol drunkface I need someone to mentor me not someone to laugh at" I said rudely. "Elina be nice!" Growled Chris  
I shot him a dark look "Be nice to him? Come on! He's probably not even going to remember this" i hiss. Chris rolled his eyes at me "Stop thinking you're so high and mighty and try cooperating it's the only way we are going to survive" glared Chris  
"Chris" I said darkly. "What?"'he asked annoyed  
"Let's be serious here, we're not going to survive" I said slowly and clearly

Haymitch laughed "Sweetheart's right hunter boy, your chances of surviving is 94:1 and you are the one" drawled Haymitch  
"Way to be supportive" hissed Chris under his breath  
Haymitch shrugged "I can do it in many different ways" joked Haymitch  
Chris looked up surprised  
"What's with the look Hunter boy?" Asked Haymitch  
Chris stuttered a lot of words before saying it remotely clearly "You could hear me?" Asked Chris dumbfounded  
"Of course, your as loud as a muttation" I snorted  
Chris glared at me  
"You pick up a lot of things if you survive the games" shrugged Haymitch

Effie walked in teetering in ridiculously high high-heels "Everyone!" She called  
We all looked at her  
"I'm going to tell you the procedure starting from when we get to the Capitol" announced Effie  
"Well say it!" Drawled Haymitch  
Effie rolled her eyes "first we get our rooms! And as always we get the penthouse!" Smiled Effie  
"We of course we do! Might as well treat them good before they die" exclaimed Haymitch  
Effie shot a Glare at Haymitch "You don't know that!" Shrieked Effie  
"Honey, I know a lot of things" said Haymitch  
Effie continued talking as if Haymitch never spoke "After you get settled in you go to the training Centre then come back and take a shower"

Chris and I nodded  
"Then we eat dinner and maybe watch some television before bed" finished Effie  
"What do we do tomorrow?" I asked  
"I'll tell you tomorrow!" Said Effie walking away

We spent another hour and a half sitting silently in the train until we saw buildings from the Capitol appearing. Effie trotted into the room "Everybody we are here!"Effie squealed in excitement  
"Well duh!" I said to her  
She ignored me and continued looking out of the window. I'll have to admit the Capitol is beautiful  
When we got to the platform we saw 11 trains in front of us. I examined the trains and what stepped out were the tributes of the 93rd Hunger Games. I looked from the first train with lean strong people all the way down to us skinny boney people. I sighed  
"Come on! Don't want to be late!" Called Effie

We got to a rather tall building. It was the Tributes Building. We got in the elevator and Effie started to look for the Penthouse she found it she jabbed it 3 times before we actually started to move"We need to get these buttons fixed" sighed Effie  
We got to the top in record time. We walked in amazed  
"Chris this your room" she said waving her hand to a door  
Chris walked cautiously into his room. We went further down the room  
"This is your room" she said pointing to a rather large door  
"It's the masters room!" Effie said excitedly  
I went in the room and it was big probably bigger than my house

I wondered why Effie gave me the masters room. Then I found out why. She pitied me, even though on the train she told Haymitch we might not die... She knew we would, and she felt sorry for me because I was only 12  
"Well it looks like the Capitol people do have hearts after all" I muttered  
I lay on the bed, It was the softest bed I've ever been on! Effie came into my room  
"Here's your uniform Cinna made" she said shoving a piece of clothing into my hands  
It was like a shirt, pants and socks moulded together, it was grey with one large blue stripe going down from the tip if the armpit to the tip of the ankles the short sleeves were blue and in the top right hand corner was the Capitol symbol

I stared at it  
"Well put it on" urged Effie  
I felt my cheeks getting red out if embarrassment  
"I don't know how" I told her  
"Take your clothes off" she ordered me

I looked at her in surprise but I did what she asked. I was left in a singlet and my underwear. She pulled a zip down and I put my feet in, then pulled it up and then I put my arms in the she zipped it up  
"There you go!" Effie said cheerfully  
"Thanks" I muttered to her

She beamed and me  
"Chris is waiting for you" she told me  
I nodded and left the room  
"I'll show you the way" said Haymitch while pouring some wine  
As we neared the door her turned around and faced us  
"Practice what you're good at but hold back a little" he told us

We nodded as we went in the room. Everyone stated at us, I saw the careers from 1,2 and 4 giving us sly smiles, I knew what they were thinking 'Easy kills'. I scoffed 'We'll see' I thought. The instructor came and explained the rules she also introduced the Gamemaker who was Serenade Krown, While the instructor spoke I felt the boy from 2 Sneering at me, I turned and glared at him. His sneer turned into a evil grin

When we were allowed to go practice, I headed for my specialities Knifes and The bow and arrows. I started with the knives I picked three up and deliberately aimed for the hands, arms, legs and knees to look bad when I was actually doing what I wanted My knives hit it exactly where I wanted them to.I smiled a little, then i heard the careers laugh. I put on an upset face and turned them, they were pointing at me and laughing, my 'upset face turned into a scowl as I headed for the bow and arrows. I aimed for the same places and felt pleased with myself

I turned and saw a large bear, the careers were stabbing it with knifes and laughing  
"What are you doing!" I said yelling at them  
"Why do you care, it's just a bear!" Laughed the boy from 1  
"You're just a Human, so let me stab you!" I said picking up a knife  
The bear saw an opportunity and went to strike the careers, as much as I wanted it to happen I couldn't let it, I stepped i front of the bear.  
"No! Stop!" I said to it soothingly  
the bear looked at me and went back on all fours

The careers looked at me shocked, and I gave them a wicked smile. I undid the rope attached to a railing and took it to the first aid section. The instructor looked at me frighted but relaxed when he saw I was only treating the bear, I put the the bandages on the bear and I looked up at the instructor who gave me an approving nod. I pet the bear's head "Good boy!' I cooed  
The bear gave a light roar and nuzzled me, I laughed as Chris approached me.  
"Can't leave the animals alone can you?" He laughed at me  
I gave the bear an affectionate hug  
"You know me" I giggled at Chris  
The instructor came and told us to go back to our rooms

Chris wanted to go to the toilet so he went and I went into the elevator with the Boy from 2 behind me, I went to leave but the door closed  
"So twelve tell me" he said glaring at me  
"What" I said matching his glare  
"How old are you" he asked me  
"How old are YOU" I asked him  
He frowned  
"I asked first" he said  
"Well I'm not telling" I told him  
The boy from two ran his fingers through his hair  
"I'm 13" he told me  
I sighed  
"I'm" I said taking in a big breath  
"Still not telling!" I sneered

The elevator dinged and his room came into sight and I pushed him in. As he was probably going to yell an insult at me but the elevator door closed before he could, I sighed and rested against the wall. It was a few good minutes before the door opened again, I was greeted by Effie.  
"Go take a shower!" She said shoving some clothes into my hands  
As I got In the shower room i spotted a piece of paper stuck to the I look closer it had a bunch if words on it

Shower steps

**1\. get rather wet with the water**  
**2\. Turn off the water**  
**3\. Rub the soap on you (it's the small pink box looking thing)**  
**4\. Turn on the water on and Rinse off**  
**5\. Turn the after off and Put the conditioner on (it's the white dispenser)**  
**6\. Turn the water on and Rinse off**  
**7\. Turn the water off and Put the shampoo on (it's the blue dispenser)**  
**8\. Turn the water on and Rinse off**  
**9\. Turn the water off and you're done!**

It took me a minute to understand that's how they shower here in the Capitol and we were required to be Capitol standard. After I took my shower i used a 'blowdryer' (which was really hard to use)

I went to see what clothes were given to me I picked up the largest thing and it was a light pink shirt-dress thing it had frilly sleeves that ended in the middle of my upper arm and a frilly bottom which ended in the middle of my thighs. I had Black Tights and light pink flats.

I tied my hair up and walked outside, and I was greeted by a creepy Effie  
"Do you like your pyjamas!" She asked me  
I was confused  
"These are pyjamas!"I said suprised  
Effie nodded  
"But don't we have dinner?" I asked  
"Of course!" Laughed Effie  
"But I'm in pyjamas!" I exclaimed  
Effie laughed

"In the Capitol we eat in fancy-pyjamas, they aren't normal pyjamas, you are comfy and presentable" explained Effie. I nodded and pretended I Understood. After an hour we had dinner, our stylists and their helpers joined. I'll be honest here, i thought we'd have something small but what was put on the table was massive! I tried bland things i was used talked but Chris and I only participated in small talk, Effie urged me to try some cake so I took a slice and ate it. It was so rich I was about to vomit, so I excused my self and went to the toilet and went to do it. I came back and decide only to eat the things I'm used to eating. Haymitch was so drunk he knocked everything he could reach onto the floor. The Avox's rushed to clean it up

And since everything was on the floor dinner was over. We did random things, I learnt how to play a game called pool and I'm not bragging but I'm pretty good. I was forced to bed at 10:30 by Chris who can act like and annoying big brother and not as a friend which is so annoying. But my bed was so soft I couldn't get to sleep

So when Chris went to sleep at 11:00 (which is not fair because I have to go at 10:30) I asked him to sleep in my bed, he agreed after me begging him for about a minute, It's more easier to sleep now

End of chapter 2

Tell me how I did and how I can improve I would be very grateful!


	3. Chapter 3

My Angel

Chapter 3

The tributes parade

I Woke up with a shiver coming down my spine, It seems Chris left and has pulled the blankets away from me. I sighed, I went out to use the toilet but the creepy Capitol was standing outside my room with a smile. "Come on its breakfast!" She smiled. I mentally groaned "Ok" I answered with a fake grin. I really like Capitol food, what I don't like though is how sugary and rich it is it always makes me sick!

As I made my way to the table I spied a envelope on the desk, I would of taken it but Effie shooed me away. As I got to the table I saw Chris and Haymitch and the stylists there and eating. I sat down and I saw a variety if food even some i haven't seen before. Chris tried something called 'yoghurt' and I nearly laughed when he ran to the toilets to throw up. I stuck to bread because I know it's the only thing that would not make me sick

After breakfast Effie announced what we were going to do for the day. "First you will see your stylist and they will help you get ready for the Parade" smiled Effie. Haymitch laughed "You better be careful because they have the best torture methods to make you pretty" Haymitch said sniggering. I rolled my eyes "Drunkface you better be careful I heard that mentors might appear this year" I said with a smirk? His face became pale white and Effie, Chris and I howled in laughter

"Then you will go to the training area and do the scoring test" started Effie. Chris and I nodded  
"Make sure you go all out there" added Haymitch. "Well duh drunkface!" I said rolling my eyes  
To my annoyance he rolled his eyes too. Effie continued like nothing had happen "After that is dinner then we have the interviews!" Smiled Effie. I mentally cried for help

The interviewer August Ekul likes to go for more than the regular 5 minute interviews and he an President Rose are quite close so he lets August go for more than 5 minuets, his favourite thing to do is embarrass people

"Um who is the judges?" Asked Chris. Effie thought for a little "Well all of the important Capitol Gamepeople will be their but you really want to impress the Gamemaker Serenade Krown and the the Overseer's" said Effie "I would say" Haymitch said drawing our attention "That if you get below a 6 you might as well be called 'dead' so try your best" drawled Haymitch. I sighed "This is getting more difficult by the second" I muttered

"Hey, do you into what the arena is?" Asked Chris, Effie shook her head sadly "That's Class A information, we Capitol representatives only get Class D information" sighed Effie. "They'll tell you the arena at scoring test" said Haymitch. Effie looked shocked "How do you know?" Asked Effie  
Haymitch shrugged "mentors get Class B information" dismissed Haymitch "That's not fair!" Whined Effie. Haymitch shot a look at Effie. "I'm sure if you were training kids to die you would get Class B information too Effie!" Snarled Haymitch, I winced.

Two stylist walked in and their helpers followed. Effie started to smile like a mad man. "These are your stylist!" Laughed Effie. "Chris this is your Stylist Tavola" Effie said to Chris. Chris reluctantly followed Tavola. Effie turned to me smiling. "This is Cinna" Effie said introducing Cinna. Cinna looked at me like I was trash, I glared at him "What's wrong?" I challenged him crossing my arms and tilting my head up, Cinna smiled "Tavola let's go with the first idea!" Cinna yelled

His three helpers whisked me away chattering. "I'm Polo!" Said the Male helper. I nodded at him trying not to be rude. "I'm Porta it's nice to meet you!" She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you" i said curtly. The other girl looked at me worriedly "You need to cheer up! I'm Lillana, Cinna's second hand" she said frowning. I gave her a fake smile which she didn't buy whereas the others did. "So what are you going to do? Wax me?" I asked. Polo and Porta laughed "Wax? What is there to wax?" Giggled Porta. Lillana gave them a look and they shut up. We got to a room and we got in  
"I don't think we need to do anything, it looks like you took a bath, you have no arm or leg hair, and we have no need to pluck your eyebrows" said Porta enviously

"Well we should do her hair but we don't know what idea he's using" frowned Polo. "Hey Lillana go ask him!" Said Porta pushing Lillana towards the door. "Wait, why do I have to?" Asked Lillana. "Because your the only one who Cinna likes" shrugged Polo. Lillana gave a sigh and stormed out the door. "So how old are you?" Asked Porta. "I'm twelve" I told them. "Twelve!" They exclaimed  
"I thought you were ten!" Laughed Polo. "This is not a laughing matter this is a child!" Hissed Porta  
"It's President Rose's new law, if he thinks twelve year olds are old enough they're old enough!" Sighed Polo. "Yeah but still..." Sighed Porta

Lillana came in. "Hair shine 6" confirmed Lillana, Porta's eyes sparkled, they sat me up and did stuff to my hair. They pulled on it mercilessly more times than I could count. "Done!" Exclaimed Polo. I looked in the mirror, my hair looked really Shiny and it was curled, not an ugly clumpy curly but a sleek pretty curly, I genuinely Smiled "Thanks" I told them they basked in my praise and shuffled out of the door and then Cinna walked in, I scowled "What's with that scowl?" Asked Cinna. I scoffed "With that look you gave me earlier I think I can scowl all I want!" I said "That was a test!"smiled Cinna. I looked up interested "A test!" I asked, Cinna nodded

"A test that my dear friend gave me to do!" Said Cinna reminiscing "Who is this 'friend' " I asked.  
Cinna smiled "Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire!" I looked at him shocked "The rebel?" I asked  
Cinna nodded and completely changed the topic "What kind of costumes do I do?" Asked Cinna  
I laughed "After the 75th hunger games you went down hill! After the Fire Girl, to see you do plain coal again really upset people!" I laughed. Cinna's eyes twinkled "What?" I asked. "I did that on purpose"said Cinna. "Why?" I asked. "So when the right time comes it would be astounding!" grinned Cinna. I nodded not really following, I mean seriously, who would know what the HECK he's talking about?!

"How much do you know about mining?" Asked Cinna. I shrugged "A decent amount" I answered  
Cinna smiled, seriously Capitol people LOVE smiling, it bugs me. "What animal do miners take into the mines?" Asked Cinna. "Well they take in Canaries!" I said. Then it dawned on me "You are NOT making me a Bird!" I said angrily, Cinna laughed "Well luckily I'm not" Cinna said. I became suspicious "What are you doing?" I asked. Cinna walked away and came back with a beautiful white dress

It was pure white with but it was Sparkling it came above my knees and it had thick straps you know the one that comes above your shoulders and near but far from your neck, it had a white ribbon that was tied around my waist.

He gave me a bracelet it was white with a blue gem in it. "When you arrive into the crowd stands press the gem" he told me, I nodded. Cinna escorted me out and I saw Chris, he wore a miners outfit. When he saw me he scowled "Why do you look like that and I look like... This " complained Chris. "I shrugged, I don't know" I went to the place where the chariots are, ours of course was the last one, but ours was the only one pulled by white horses.

They boy from two came up to me. "Not to shabby twelve, but why does your partner look like a couple of rags?" He laughed. "What do you want two?" I hissed. "Luke" he said narrowing his eyes  
"What?" I asked perplexed. "That's my name" he said rolling his eyes. "That's nice" I said walking away "What's yours?" he called. "Not telling" I yelled back. "Well that doesn't matter they have the names on a hollo-screen" he yelled back. As soon as I got back to Chris he started asking questions

"Who's that?" He asked. "The boy I was taking to?" I said. He nodded "He was the boy from two" I shrugged. "Why were you talking to him?" Demanded Chris. I gave him a sly look "No reason, you jealous?" I teased. He shook his head "As if" he scoffed. "Did you know they made it look like night right now when it's not! How do they do that" i asked. Chris smirked "Capitol magic" he said making fake fireworks with his fingers,we both laughed. "Get in your Chariots!" Shouted an instructor. We did as he said, Boys to the left Girls to the right

As we exited the hidden area and we came out into the crowd I pressed the gem like Cinna told me, I felt something pull on my dress but I dismissed it. After I pressed the gem the crowd went wild and Chris was staring at my back. I looked to the side and saw angel like wings, I gasped  
"Well we know why your dressed like that now!" Joked Chris. "I nodded a miner and an angel Canary" I said, people cheered for us surprisingly, they usually laugh because of Cinna's crazy ideas, and when I say 'idea's' I mean boring miner costumes year after year. I heard the crowd exclaim "She looks like an Angel" I sigh, Is that going to be my nickname? I groaned at the thought.  
I looked up and saw a hollo-screen

Shimmer Ekal, 17- District 1 Glisten Rever, 18- District 1  
Tamara Toluo, 16- District 2 Luke Harroway, 13- District 2  
Spark Droc, 14- District 3 Glitch Drive, 15- District 3  
Ellie Rednuolf, 15- District 4 Thomas Barc, 16- District 4  
Tayla Power, 14- District 5 George Enigne, 17- District 5  
Cecilia Niart, 16- District 6 Fred Mart, 14- District 6  
Tara Fael, 18- District 7 Simon Rettuc, 16- District 7  
Sera Roliat, 15- District 8 Travis Revae, 13- District 8  
Laura Wolp, 14- District 9 Paul Porc, 16- District 9  
Tabby Cibo, 15- District 10 Eliot Elttak, 17- District 10  
Lily Rewolf, 13- District 11 Henry Tsevrah, 14- District 11  
Elina Leumas, 12- District 12 Chris Dux, 15- District 12

I gasped, Geez these Capitol people are such stalkers. My wings were flapping away to my annoyance, It's tugging at my dress i and thought that it might rip off altogether! Soon we came to a stop and we again were last in the row. We were situated in front do a balcony and President Rose stepped out. He had light Brown Hair and blue Eyes, I think he's around 57 years old but he doesn't look over 30 years old. I imagined Chris going 'Capitol magic' and making fake fireworks with his hands like he did earlier and laughed a little.

Chris nudged me and glared, I happily glared back until President Rose spoke. He of course was holding a Rose and looking at it like its his wife, Geez wouldn't that be weird being married to a rose. "Welcome, To the 93rd Hunger Games" President Rose Announced. People cheered, he said more things I couldn't care less about. Then he stared to Finnish up, thank god for that! Then he caught my eyes and I glared at him "That is all, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" He said looking at me and narrowing his eyes. The chariots started to move and we were off again, the crowd cheered again but mostly for their favourites.

"Shimmer!" Called a Capitol male. Then names started coming from all directions "Glisten!"  
"Luke!" "Tamara!" "Ellie" "Thomas" Then I heard one that shocked me "Elina!" People started to realise who I was "Angel Girl!" People called. I sighed, I don't want this attention. As we got off I spotted Luke, he was doing an evil grin. He mouthed something 'Kill eena' Then I realised, he meant 'Elina'. One thought passed though my head

'CRAP! The Creep knows my name!'

End of Chapter 3

Pronunciation

Tavola- ta-vo-la

Lillana- Lil-la-nah

Porta- poor-ta

Polo- Po-low

(August) Ekul- E-cool

(Shimmer) Ekal- ee kal

(Glisten) Rever- Ree-ver

(Tamara) Toluo- two-low

(Luke) Harroway- Har-oh-way

(Spark) Droc- dr-ock

(Ellie) Rednulof- red-null-off

(Thomas) Barc- bark

(George) Enigne- eni-guh-knee

(Cecelia) Niart- nee-art

(Tara) Fael- Fey-L

(Simon) Rettuc- rett-tuck

Sera- Sarah  
(Sera) Roliat- Roll -E-at

(Travis) Revae- Rea-vei

(Laura) Wolp- woe-lop

(Paul) Porc- pork

(Tabby) Cibo- Key-bow

(Eliot) Elttak- EL-tack

(Lily) Rewolf- Rey-wolf

(Henry) Tsevrah tuh-seh-ff-rah


	4. Chapter 4

My Angel

Chapter 4

The interviews

_"The girl from 12, who is she?" Asked President Rose. "her name is Elina Leumas" replied an Overseer, President Rose was shocked "Leumas huh?" Thought President Rose. He smiled evilly_  
_"Oh I think this will be a fun hunger games!"_

After the tributes parade it was straight for the training room for the scoring, well after changing into training gear obviously. Me and Chris are last again, we waited a long time until it was Chris's turn "Chris Dux" said a full-of-himself instructor. Chris stood up and made his way inside "Good luck!" I said. He smiled at me "Thanks" he replied. After a few minutes he came out "How did you do?" I ask, he gave me a sly smile "You'll see" he said smirking. I gave him a playful push as he left "I bet I'll do better!" I yell. "Go on, try!" He yelled back

For those precious few seconds we had left together that would be the one I'll remember most

They called me in and I entered the room, they we sort of paying attention to me and sort of not. I picked up a bow and some arrows, I forgot we weren't training and hit the arm instead. They turned their attention off me and started to crowd around a pretty meat platter. I waited which seemed like forever. A man started to balance a apple on his head and that's when I flipped, I got some thin strong rope and tied it to the arrow. I shot it it the apple and it hit the wall, I yanked the rope and it came back to me apple and all. The Gamepeople stared at me in horror "Thanks for the apple I was a little hungry" I told them leaving.

I went back still eating my apple Chris, Haymitch and Effie were all crowding the door "You took so long, did something happen?" Asked Effie. I shook my head "Not really" I said. "Where did you get the apple?" Asked Chris suspiciously. I looked at the apple "This?" I said jiggling the apple. He nodded "Oh, they gave it to me, you know to say sorry for making me wait" I answered. "Wait?" Asked Chris. "Oh yeah, they were messing around and forgot i was there" I shrugged. Effie clapped getting our attention. "They will post the scores soon!" Smiled Effie, 10 minutes later they posted the scores

District 1:  
Shimmer Ekal, 10  
Glisten Rever, 11

District 2:  
Tamara Toluo, 11  
Luke Harroway, 11

District 3:  
Spark Droc, 8  
Glitch Drive, 7

District 4:  
Ellie Rednuolf, 9  
Thomas Barc, 10

District 5:  
Tayla Power, 6  
George Enigne, 8

District 6:  
Cecilia Niart, 8  
Fred Mart, 9

District 7:  
Tara Fael, 9  
Simon Rettuc, 8

District 8:  
Sera Roliat, 5  
Travis Revae, 7

District 9:  
Laura Wolp, 6  
Paul Porc, 9

District 10:  
Tabby Cibo, 2  
Eliot Elttak, 6

District 11:  
Lily Rewolf, 5  
Henry Tsevrah, 5

District 12:  
Chris Dux, 10  
Elina Leumas 10

All of us were shocked and surprised "We got a career score" I whispered. "Well done!" Effie squealed. Effie turned to Haymitch "I told you they were special" said Effie triumphantly. I was annoyed, Effie was happy she proved Haymitch Wrong. Haymitch, Chris and I knew we just became targets for the careers. I swore under my breath, why am I so unlucky? I told Cinna my dilemma. "Well, you may be a threat to them but they might be afraid of you" said Cinna.

I snorted "Yes they are so frightened of the skinny lowlife from twelve" I sneered. Cinna put his hands up defensively "Hey! It's just a suggestion" he said sowing my dress, I shrugged "When will you finish with the dress?" I asked. Cinna looked up surprised "In 3 hours time, Why?" He asked. I shrugged "I want to see it" I said. Cinna laughed "Honey this is only the first layer, I need 4 more" he said laughing. I hissed in annoyance "Only the first? You've been sowing for around an hour though!" I whined. Cinna snorted "Do you want to see my designer magic or not?" Asked Cinna. I stomped out annoyed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Yelled Cinna

I went to the training Centre to blow off steam. I walked in to see a 13-14 year old boy, he had greeny-blue eyes, blondish brown hair and was tying some sort of knot He looked up at me surprised. Seriously I'm surprising people today like a non-stop marathon my victims were the gamepeople, Haymitch, Effie, Chris, Cinna and now this boy who is my 6th surprise victim. Two people walked in, it was the tributes from 4 "Hey mentor!" Said the boy.

Mentor? It would make sense that he 13 or 14 with him being a career and all. Then the girl and boy from 4 saw me "What are you doing here twelve?" Sneered the girl. "Oh nothing four, I'm just practising my skills, you see if it comes down to us, I would hate to miss my aim and hurt you, I think you'd want a quick painless death don't you?" I mocked. "How dare you! If anyone should be practicing it will be me! You're the one who should watch out for a painful death" the Girl hissed. I laughed "If I recall, you got a score of 9 and what did I get... Oh yes I remember! A score of 10, How embarrassing! The skinny trash from 12 out-scored the career from 4" I laughed. She leaped at me. I side stepped

"Oh dear! You should really work on your skills! Here I'll give you a deal, I won't practice today so you can TRY to catch up" I mocked. She hissed at me. "And what about me?" Asked the boy. "What about you?" I asked. The boy looked at me surprised. "You know, not everything revolves around you" I drawled. He looked shocked "You better watch your back twelve, I could get you any moment in the arena!" He said pointing a finger at me. The mentor from 4 was trying so hard not to laugh

I laughed "Get me any moment?" I sniggered. He looked at me angry and perplexed. "If you could catch me maybe! But you won't be able to, after with all that fat you carry. I'll be surprised if you get anyone!" I said smugly. He growled but he didn't leap at me because he was afraid I was right. I turned to walk away. "What are you so good at anyway twelve?" Sneered the girl. I turned to face them with a smirk

"Do want to see?" I asked slyly. They nodded slowly not sure if I would show them or not, I circled the room. The mentor looked at me interested and he wondering what I would do. I picked up various items slowly as if I would use it. When I came to the throwing knifes I picked it one up and inspected it, I pretended as if I was putting it down. Then threw it and it hit the wall where the target was getting a bulls-eye. The girl and boy from 4 looked shocked, the mentor from 4 looked impressed. "I can do this and that and so much more" I answered with a smile.

"That was luck" snarled the boy. "Maybe, maybe not, it would be luck if YOU can beat me in a wrestle!" I challenged. "Is that a challenge!" Hissed the boy. "Well aren't you smart!" I said rolling my eyes. He growled at me as we made our way to the mat. He crouched whereas I stayed standing. "Well go on, attack. Or are you to scared?" I taunted. He charged at me and I gracefully did a backflip and got the knife and threw it. It hit its mark just in front of his toes almost skimming them. "Well if this was real, you'd be dead" I shrugged. "I wasn't going all out, I want a rematch!" He growled. "You are 16 years old, yes?" I asked. He nodded confused. "Well just admit that someone four years younger than you from the trashy district 12 is so much better than you, a healthy career from 4" I said walking away. As I left the room I heard the mentor burst out in fit of laughter

I looked at the clock on the wall. 'Well I stirred up trouble, messed up some careers, had some fun and killed an hour of time' I thought happily. Two hours later at 6 o'clock Cinna came up to me with my dress. "Here is the gist of it" he explained "This contains a secret dress, ask August near the start of your interview if you can show it of and spin until you feel a pull, understand?" He said. I nodded and he smiled "Great" he said. Then Lillana, Porta and Polo came and took me back to the prep room. They did my hair stuck an injection in my stomach and did my hair. They curled it again and made it really shiny, I got into my dress and went to look for Chris. Chris was wearing a Tux and everyone was going on about how handsome he is, I walked in and everyone went on about how cute I looked.

We made our way to the interview place. It was 7 o'clock and a bell went off, I saw August Ekul rush to the chair. His stage lit up and started to turn. "Here he is, the amazing August Ekul!" Said a voice. August laughed "Welcome! Aren't you all excited?" He asked. The crowed screamed in reply  
August laughed "Well let's bring in out first guest Shimmer Ekal from district 1!" He announced. Everyone screamed in excitement. After what seems as hours it was my turn. "Let's welcome Elina Leumas from district 12 the Angel Girl!" He announced. I walked onto the stage with a smile and I sat down on the chair.

"Well hello!" He said. "Hello!" I said back. "Now how old are you!" He asked. I gave him a smile "I'm twelve" I told him. The crowd awwwed "A twelve year old girl from twelve! How interesting" he said The crowd yelled and screamed in agreement. "So Elina, let's talk about your dress for the parade, what were you?" He asked. I did a fake laugh "Well Cinna said I was supposed to be a canary but he didn't want me to look like a bird so he only put on the wings" I said with a fake giggle. "Ohhh, so you weren't and angel, i see" mused August. I giggled "Are you going to change my nickname from Angel girl to Canary girl?" I joked The crowd and August laughed "No I think you will always be the Angel girl!" He laughed

Then I remember what Cinna said. "Do you want to see this dress properly?" I asked. My dress was a baby pink and looked very fluffy and soft I had a pink bow in my hair and a pink ribbon around my waist. "Well I don't know, do you want to?" August asked the crowd. They all screamed yes "Well ok" said August eagerly. I stood up "Well give us a spin!" He said. I spun and people gasped. I looked and i saw I was Sparkling and my dress was changing. Now I knew why it took Cinna so long to make this dress. I stopped when I felt a pull, instantly I knew its was a pair of wings that made the pull

My Baby pink dress turned into a baby blue dress, my pink bow and ribbon now blue and obviously my wings which flapped around. I sat back down "Well isn't that just beautiful!" Sighed August. "Oh yes! I think Cinna finally made something good" I joked. Everyone laughed "Well congratulations to Cinna! please stand up!" He called. I saw Cinna stand up and waved to those applauding him. After the applause died down August continued "You got an impressive score of 10 it surprised us all" started August. "Why did it surprise you? Is it because district twelve is the Trash district?" I snapped. August looked taken aback, I realised how rude I sounded and covered it up. "I'm joking! You're so funny to tease! I said giggling. Everyone laughed including August "Well you got me!" He chuckled. "So tell me how you got a score of 10" he asked "Oh... I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves" I said with a smile

August laughed and changed the subject. "Tell me about your family" he said. "Well there is my grandmother Karen, she is very lovely and she had my mum when she was quite young 18 or 19 I think she's 57 now" I said. August nodded for me to continue "Then there is my mother Sarah she is 39" I said not really wanting to talk about my mother "And my nine year old sister Myra! She is so cute and I love her to bits, I would always sing to her before she went to sleep and again a second time if she had a nightmare" I sighed. "Could you sing for us?" Asked August "Ok" I said nervously  
I took a deep breath a sang the song I would sing Myra to sleep

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_**  
**_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_**  
**_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_**  
**_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

That wasn't the end of the song but it brought up sad memories so I stopped singing. I felt tears run down my eyes, August must of seen because he made me sit down. "That was beautiful" he told me. I heard Capitol sniffing as if they were crying. "Thanks"I said. "Now at the reaping your sister said 'Elina you promised' what did you promise?" He asked. I sighed "I promised that I wasn't going to get chosen and I was going to to back home" I said sadly. The crowd awwwed, August nodded sadly. He knew I wasn't coming home "And your fellow district tribute Chris, do you know him?" He said changing the topic "Well yes! He is my best friend" I said. August looked surprised. That's my 7th surprise victim.

"Really for how long now?" He asked. "Since I was 7" I told him. August nodded interested. I looked at the timer to see how long I've been on for and I see I've been on for 13 minutes and we are still continuing. "You must be very close" he told me. I nodded "Yes we made a pact that I'd either of us get chosen to be in the hunger games we would look after one another's families" I said."It must be unfortunate that both of you got picked" he said. "But I don't understand, wouldn't your families be able to take cafe of themselves?" Asked August

I shook my head "In 12 we are put in two sectors, the town or the seam, the town is where the richer people live and the seam is where the poor people live" I explained. August nodded for me to continue "I live in the seam and people barely survive there, if you get sick you might as well go to the town and steal sweets from shopkeepers and cake from the bakers" I said. "Why" asked August confused "medicine is very expensive only town people can afford it, you could go to a doctor but they usually don't help unless you pay, if you have no help or medicine you would die right?" I ask. August nodded

"If you get sick and you live in the seam, you might as well indulge yourself with great food and sweets before you die" I said. "Why don't they steal medicine?" Asks August. "People in the seam they don't have much education, we could steal medicine, but we wouldn't know which to use" I told him. August nods. "That's why me and Chris made that pact" I told him. "I understand" said August. "I know Chris will win" I told him. August looked at me "How do you know that?" He asked me. "He is very smart" I said. "Then what about you?" He asked me. "What about me?" I asked. "What would happen to you, wouldn't that mean you'll have to die?" He asked me. "If it comes down to it, I would give up my life so he could live" I say boldly. A buzzer rings and I look up to see I've been on the stage for 22 minutes. "Sorry but that's all the time we have, it was such a pleasure to meet you" he told me. "It was a pleasure to meet you too!" I told him before walking off my wings flapping.

Chris was called on. He went for the funny angle and the crowd loved it. The buzzer went and I saw he was only on for 9 minutes. I saw the interview times posted in the hollo-screen

District 1:  
Shimmer Ekal, 7 mins  
Glisten Rever, 6 mins

District 2:  
Tamara Toluo, 5 mins  
Luke Harroway, 10 mins

District 3:  
Spark Droc, 6 mins  
Glitch Drive, 5 mins

District 4:  
Ellie Rednuolf, 7 mins  
Thomas Barc, 9 mins

District 5:  
Tayla Power, 5 mins  
George Enigne, 6 mins

District 6:  
Cecilia Niart, 5 mins  
Fred Mart, 5 mins

District 7:  
Tara Fael, 5 mins  
Simon Rettuc, 5 mins

District 8:  
Sera Roliat, 5 mins  
Travis Revae, 5 mins

District 9:  
Laura Wolp, 7 mins  
Paul Porc, 5 mins

District 10:  
Tabby Cibo, 5 mins  
Eliot Elttak, 5 mins

District 11:  
Lily Rewolf, 3 mins  
Henry Tsevrah, 5 mins

District 12:  
Chris Dux, 9 mins  
Elina Leumas 22 mins

I had the longest time and out of the 24 only 2 had their interviews last more than 9 mins and that was me and Luke the boy from 2, but even so I was more than double his interview time "Oh lookie here, it's the trash from 12" said someone. To no surprise I saw the female tributes from 4 and 1 "What do you want?" I asked. "Well we think of unfair that you for more on time than us! Considering your sob story was so boring and cliché!" Said Ellie. "Oh really? That sob story totally worked on the Capitol and that sob story is what's getting me more sponsors, well more than before" I smirked. "Oh I just want to snap that twig you call a neck" hissed Shimmer. "Well I'd rather be as skinny as I am now than be a fat pig like you" I told her. She slapped me just as August walked past. "What's going in here?" Asked August who became very angry. Shimmer was going to say something but I bet her to it

"They provoked me, I was looking for Chris and they came up and told me my sister and mother will be mourning me forever because they would make sure that they would kill me!" I said with a pretend sob and buried my face in my hands. August looked the the girls and yelled at them before walking away as soon as he left I looked up face free of tears. "Oh, my sob story works better than I thought"'I said smiling before walking away. They yelled insults at me, but I didn't really care. I looked up at the hollo-screen

DAYS UNTIL THE HUNGER GAMES: 15 HOURS  
ARENA: ANIMAL ANTICS

Then the shiver ran through me like an electric shock, the Hunger Games start tomorrow and I was going to die in a few days if not tomorrow. All I thought was one thing

'**_I don't want to die!_**'

Chapter 4 end

The song that Elina 'sung'  
If I Die Young by The Band Perry

Can I just say Elina has a problem with the girl from 1 (Shimmer) and the boy and girl from 4 (Thomas and Ellie)

And that her 'gift' will be revealed in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

My Angel

Chapter 5

The Hunger Games

I don't want to die, it's the truth. I am a coward inside like everyone else. Can you blame me though? I am only 12 years old, a victim of the new law. The ones I love will never see me again and all i want to do is say 'goodbye' to them, but I can't. I will never see them again.

I shakily look around for Chris, but I can't see him. Then the creep Luke walks up to me.  
"Hey we should make an alliance!" he says. I look at him blankly "are you serious?" I say looking at him as if he was an idiot (which he is!).

He shrugged his shoulders "call it survivor instincts, I know you'll be a great ally" he smiled.  
I rolled my eyes "so you only want to win, and I just happen to be the best" I scowled  
"Well I wouldn't say it like that" he said  
"I'll pass" I said walking away

I found Chris staring at the hollo-screen. I shook him "you ready to go back?" I asked  
He looked at me surprised "oh, yeah let's go" he said s little dazed  
We walked back silently. At first we tried to sleep buy eventually we just went to the balcony and talked to each other there.

"I just don't want to kill innocent people" I sighed  
Chris looked at me sympathetically "I know what you mean, I don't want to either" he said  
I turned to him "I wish we had one more day, you know to have fun and have fun before we die!" I said sadly  
Chris looked at me shocked "don't say that, we'll survive!" He said angrily  
I looked at him sadly "no, I know I'll die, it's inevitable" I say sadly  
This time Chris didn't say anything the stayed quiet unsure what to say  
"Chris can I tell you something?"I asked him  
He looked at me "anything" he told me  
I hugged him and he hugged me back "I don't want to die!" I sobbed

We went to my room and slept side by side for the last time before the hunger games.  
I didn't want it to end, but I knew it would have to... It always has to

I woke up and Chris was gone, probably in his room. I walked outside, this time not greeted by Effie. I went to the dining table where everyone was. This time there was no excitable chatter, just silence and the sounds of knives and forks clacking. I sat down and ate what I always ate  
"Try the milk" croaked Effie  
I tried some for old time sake, then ran to the toilet. I heard laughter and but it quickly died down.  
I came back and finished my toast

At 11:00am I had to get ready for the hunger games and I went to the Prep room with Lillana  
Only Lillana worked with me today, she did my hair not chatting like we usually did.  
When she finished we engaged in small talk  
"I hope you win" she told me  
I looked down at my feet "we both know that's not happening" I told her  
Lillana nodded and sighed "I know, I just..."sighed Lillana  
"Just what?' I asked her curiously  
"I just wanted you to know that all of us, especially me and Polo will miss dressing you up, our talks and our little antics" sniffed Lillana  
"I will to" I told her  
Lillana burst into tears and made her way to the doors  
She stopped at the doors and turned to face me  
"You know I think you're to young for the hunger games... Everybody is" she said exiting the room

I looked at the time and it was 11:45, it must of taken Lillana a long time to help me herself.  
Soon Cinna entered. He helped me dress and he put something in my hand.  
I looked at it it was a locket, but not any locket, Myra's locket.  
Cinna put it on and hid it effectively  
I burst into tears and hugged him  
He told me to calm down which I didn't do.

"_Tributes please enter your transporters_" said a voice

I went in and the door started to close. I placed my hands on the glass and Cinna put his hand on the other side if the glass. I mouthed a "thank you" and wiped my tears.  
Cinna shook his head 'no thank you" he said  
I started to cry again. Cinna tapped on the glass and I looked up  
"Do your best Angel Girl" he mouthed

'_One minute left_'

I wiped away my tears and made sure I looked as if I was never crying. I placed my had back on the glass and Cinna did the same. It was his way of comforting me. The automated voice began to count down.

' _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5_'

As five was said I rose up. I waved goodbye to Cinna and he waved back. I looked around but I couldn't see Chris anywhere. The arena was a forest, and in the middle was a cornucopia

'_4,3,2,1_'

An alarm went off and I ran to the cornucopia aiming for the bow and arrows.  
I got cut off by the Boy from 8 and the knife aimed at me hit him instead.

**BOOM**

I shrieked and ran off not even bothering getting a bow and arrows, I got a backpack instead.  
Someone tried to hit me again with a knife but Luke caught it and threw it back to the sender

**BOOM**

I saw careers make their way over to the weapons of their choice, killing people who were in the way

**BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM**

"RUN!" Luke yelled at me. I didn't wait to be asked twice I took of to the forest running, leaping over fallen trees dodging vines. I panted. I looked up and saw a Lion, a real lion not a muttation lion. He looked at me with gleaming eyes. "I don't mean any harm" I told the lion  
He growled at me. "_How can I trust you girl_? " he asked me I shrugged  
"If you thought I was a threat you would if killed me already wouldn't you?" I asked him  
The lion laughed "_very right girl, but doesn't mean I should trust you_" He said  
"If you ally with me I will grant you any wish" I told him  
The Lion looked up surprised "_anything_" asked the lion  
"Anything" I confirmed  
"_Ok, just one more thing girl, how can you understand me_?" Asked the Lion

I laughed, "I don't just understand you" I told him. He looked at me perplexed  
"_Are you saying you can understand other animals too_?" Asked the lion  
"Yes, I can understand other animals" I told him  
"_Ok girl I'll be your ally but in return I want to to grant my wish_" he told me  
"Ok, what is it?" I agreed  
The lion shook his mane before continuing "_I want you to kill me_" he told me  
I looked up suprised "ok I promise" I told him  
"What is your name lion?" I asked him  
"_my name is Sittle_" he told me  
"I am Elina" I told him  
Then I heard someone running  
"Get in the trees and hide yourself!" I told him  
Sittle ran into the trees hiding him self  
I followed too

"Hey Angel Girl I know your here" Luke screamed  
"What do you want!" I said calling from the trees  
"I want to be in an alliance with me" he told me  
"No way!" I yelled back  
"I got something for you!" Called Luke  
I looked and saw a bow and a sheath full of arrows. I jumped down from the trees  
I reached out for the items but he pulled away  
I let out a sigh of frustration  
"Ok, fine! But if you think if killing me you'll be dead before you even get close" I warned him while I was taking the bow and arrows  
Luke snorted "are you sure? I am a career" he said  
"I'm sure!" Signalling Sittle to follow me.

"Well did you get a pack?" I asked him  
He nodded "But I only got a water bottle, some matches and a food container, what about you?" He asked  
I shrugged, I opened my pack and also had a water bottle and matches but I also had rope and a sleeping bag and a knife  
Luke looked approvingly "that's a pretty good! It'll come in handy" he said  
I rolled my eyes "well duh!" I told him  
Luke smirked "don't you think you should calm down a little, we are allies" laughed Luke  
I shook my head "I don't trust you, don't get to attached with me" I told him  
He laughed "should you be worried about getting attached to me" he asked  
I snorted "I'm sure I won't" i told him rolling my eyes  
He laughed "if you say so" he said walking ahead if me

"We need food!" I yelled "are you even listening!" I asked  
"Yeah, yeah I heard! Why don't of go get some?" He asked me  
"Why don't you, you're the career!" I said angrily  
"Well you can hunt can you?" He asked me  
"No I can't" i lied  
He looks at me as if I was the most stupid person alive " I know you can, don't lie to me!" He said rolling his eyes. I stood there fuming "how do you know if I can or can't?" I asked him  
He shrugged "your shoulders" he told me  
I stood there dumbstruck "my shoulders?" I asked confused  
"I'm a career, I think I know an archer when I see one!" He said lazily  
"Even so, you're older than me!" I told him  
"Only by a year!" He countered

"You're thirteen right?" I asked him  
He looked at me "yeah and?" He asked not really caring about my answer  
"If your thirteen, why didn't someone volunteer for you? I heard in your district, your not allowed to volunteer until your 16" I asked  
Luke looked a little sad with this question "it true, I didn't volunteer" he said warily  
"So why didn't someone volunteer for you?" I asked  
He pushed past me and walked a great distance in front if me "I don't want to talk about it!" He said angrily. I didn't push the conversation. His home was obviously a touchy subject for him.

**BOOM**

I caught some small animals, like rabbits and squirrels. After we ate he started to talk to me again.  
"The fallen tributes will come up soon" I say looking up into the sky.  
He shrugged. "I couldn't care less"  
"But didn't you kill someone?" I asked  
"Yeah so?" Asked Luke  
"So, don't you feel some kind if remorse?" I asked  
Luke shook his head slowly "not really"'

The Capitol song started to play and the fallen tributes appeared

_Fallen tributes:_

_District 3:  
Glitch Drive, 15_

_District 5:  
George Enigne, 17_

_District 7:  
Simon Rettuc, 16_

_District 8:  
Sera Roliat, 15_

_District 9:  
Paul Porc, 16_

_District 10:  
Eliot Elttak, 17_

_District 11:  
Henry Tsevrah, 14  
Lily Rewolf, 13_

"So 16 left" said Luke  
I nodded "Which one did you kill?" I asked him  
"The girl from 9 and the boy from 3" he said  
I winced "why would you do that!" I asked  
"Well do you want to die?" He asked  
"I'd rather die than take someone's life!" I said  
He looked at me skeptically "even Shimmer and Ellie?" He asked  
I nodded "even Shimmer and Ellie" I confirmed  
"So are you saying you won't kill anyone?" He asked  
I shook my head "I never said that, I'll defend myself but I won't go around killing innocent people for nothing" I answered

When the stars started to appear, we both stared to get tired  
"I'm tired can you take the first watch?" He asked me  
I nodded "but don't complain when I wake you!"  
He climbed up the tree he was going to sleep on and settled down  
I climbed the tree spittle was on and started to talk to him  
"How good is your nose?" I asked him  
Sittle looked at me confused  
"_What are you asking girl_?" He said confused  
"How well can you sniff something out?" I explained  
"_Not that well, a wolf is much more better at smelling than a lion is at smellin_g" laughed Sittle  
"Do you know one?" I asked  
Sittle nodded "_i know ONE_" said Spittle  
"Can you take me too it?" I asked  
Sittle shook his head  
"why not?" I asked  
"_I said I knew one, i never said we got along_"  
"Oh please take me to the wolf!" I begged  
Sittle sighed "_ok fine, when we get near her den I'll give you a roar_" he sighed  
I clapped happily "thank you!" I told him  
I stayed awake for 4 more hours before it was my turn to sleep  
By the time the stars were shining brightly, I was finally able to get some sleep

End of Chapter 5

16 tributes left how exciting  
Do you think Luke can be trusted?  
Please review and tell me how I can be better!

Pronunciation

Sittle: sit-till


	6. Chapter 6

My Angel

Chapter 6

Crazy Girl

**DAY 2**

I woke up at 6:00am and we started to get moving, I heard Sittle rustling leaves and it was making Luke super paranoid.  
"Seriously!? Can't you hear that? Geez Elina someone's following us!" He shouted  
I groaned mentally "Luke you're hearing things, I don't hear any sounds except your loud mouth!" I sighed Luke looked at me is disbelief and anger  
"Seriously!" He yelled  
I glared at him "seriously, shut up! I'm trying to get us breakfast here!" I shouted  
Luke instantly shut up, food always comes first to him.  
I know Sittle was making noises in purpose because he doesn't want to take me to the wolf.  
I saw Sittle darting though trees and I glared at him.

I aimed my arrow to whiz past him, and he growled at me. Luke's head snapped up "did you here that?" Exclaimed Luke  
I stepped in front of him to block his view "it's a bear!" I lied, then I shot an arrow into the air  
"I missed!" I exclaimed and went to pick up the arrow and signalled Sittle to get the arrow I shot at him. He did it and walked silently from then.

Surprisingly I caught small game like, turkey and rabbits. Luke used his matches and we cooked the meat. I ate a little, I mostly stared into the sky '_it is so real, I am trapped somewhere with people who want to kill me, people who want me dead, we were shoved in a random arena and forced to fight until there was only one. some are killers, some are weaklings, some are smart, some are dumb. A murderer took us to a place to kill each other and then spare the survivor'_ I thought still looking at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Asked Luke worriedly  
I broke our of my trance "huh?... It's nothing"i said quietly  
"Is it about that Chris guy?" Said Luke stiffly  
"Well a little bit, I just really want to see him" I sighed  
"Isn't he like 16?" Asked Luke  
"15 actually" I corrected him  
"Whatever, how are you guys even friends?" Asked Luke  
"Oh it's a long story" I said trying to get out of the conversation  
Luke sighed "I need a long story" Luke said softly  
I sighed, there's no way getting out of this

I began my story of how I met him

'_I was 6 he was 9, my father had recently left and my mother fell into depression, my little sister depended on me, I tried to hunt with my grandmothers bow and arrows, but I missed. I was good with snares though and that's how I met Chris. He was trying to make a snare but obviously failing, I remember laughing but as I tried to make my was past him I tripped over a root of a tree and I fell face first into mud. He was mad at me first but eventually he helped me clean up. I asked him if he could use weapons, you know to hunt. He told me he could use a bow and arrow as well as a sword. In exchange for teaching him to make snares he would in return teach me how to use a bow and arrow as well as a sword. Swords were to hard but knives were my new weapon, they are like mini-swords._'

Luke listen rigidly like a paranoid person  
"Is that it?" Asked Luke  
I nodded "we were best friends from then on" I finished  
"What about you? Any friends from home?" I asked  
Luke nodded, "who?" I asked  
"Beatrice Palmer" he answered  
"Tell me about her!" I asked excitedly  
He looked at me sadly "I'd rather not" he said softly  
I left it alone "so how did your family take it, you know getting into the games?" I asked  
"They couldn't care less, they were probably happy I was going" shrugged Luke  
"That's horrible! They probably had high hopes for you" I said  
"You bet" mumbled Luke  
"So how did you family take it?" Asked Luke  
"Well... I'm not sure about my mother but my little sister freaked out, she didn't want me to go, but there was nothing she could do so..." I sighed  
Luke nodded "I understand" he said reassuringly

**BOOM**

I winced praying it wasn't Chris. The killer or killers might be far away because there was no scream but we can't be too sure. We quickly left our site and continued on our trek. I made sure Sittle was following (he was) and we tried to keep quiet. I really wanted to know the time, but the Gamepeople always fiddles with the arena time. I need one of those arena clocks that is based on heat. Geez I hope Chris told Haymitch about my obsession with time.

"Do you know the time?" I asked Luke  
Luke looked at me if I was crazy "what do you think?" He asked me  
I shrugged "probably not, but you know it would be nice to know" I said  
There was a rustle in the bushes. I thought it was Sittle but Luke was being paranoid.  
We stayed for a minute and then I told him we had to leave.  
Then someone jumped out of the bushes and started to choke Luke.  
I aimed my arrow at her, and hit her arm. She let go and ran off.  
As Luke was gasping for breath, I realised it was the girl from 10  
"How is she alive?"I muttered  
Luke stood up still wheezing a little  
"Hey are you ok?" I asked  
He glared at me "man! I just got choked! What do you think?" He asked  
"I think you fine!" I joked  
He rolled his eyes but I saw him smiling a little

We stumbled for hours trying to make sense of everything, or at least anything. The sun is one moment setting then all of a sudden shining again. The Gamepeople don't want us to sleep anytime soon. I've hunted for 'lunch' four times already and dinner twice. We are so well fed that we wouldn't need to eat for days, or al least the period of this 'day' if you could call it a 'day'.  
It's been like three days in one day, but you can't call it three days because it was never truly night yet. Stupid dictionary.

Soon we heard laughter. Not like the laughter careers do after kills, like a crazed laughter, an insane persons laughter. We saw something zipping from tree to tree, hiding themselves.  
"Heeeeeeey girly! Can you seeeeee meeeee?" Said the voice before laughing like an insane person again  
"Who are you?" Demanded Luke  
"I wasn't talking to yoooooooou twooooooo, I was talking to twelveeeee" said the voice  
"What do you want?" I asked angrily  
The voice laughed again "I want you dead twelveeeeee!" Cackled the voice  
Luke and I both gasped "who are you!" I demanded

**BOOM**

"YAY! My partner got their kill! How sweet, but I haven't done mine yet... Such a shame..." Said the voice  
"I'll say it again, who are you?" I shouted  
A girl stepped out of the shadows her eyes crazed and her smile insane  
"Guess! Can you guess who I am?" She said skipping around us in a circle  
I faltered "i... I don't know!" I stammered  
The girl stopped skipping and looked at me "what?" The girl said angrily  
"I don't know who you are!" I said confidently  
The girl screamed into the air  
"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?" She screamed  
Then she got a knife out of her pocket  
"Maybe this" she said referring to the knife  
"Will help you remember" she said walking over to me  
"Luke scope the trees I'll take care of her" told him  
Luke looked at me warily but did what I asked  
"I still don't remember" I told her  
"The girl! The girl from 9, who is she?" Asked the girl  
I thought long and hard "Laura... Laura something" I stammered  
The girl cackled "Just Laura? close enough!" She laughed  
Then all of a sudden she jumped me, I tried using my bow and arrow but she was to close.  
Instead I reached for my knife and threw it. It hit my target, her head.

**BOOM**

Luke ran down from the tree. "Are you ok?" He called  
I fell into the ground. I buried my face into my hands in shock.  
Luke ran up to me "hey are you ok?" He asked me  
My breathing was shaky and I couldn't speak, my heart was pumping painfully fast.  
What I did was survivors instinct, but still.  
"Hey did you kill her?" Asked Luke  
I looked up at him shakily, then realisation kicked in. I Understand what he asked me, I understand what happened, I understand what I just did. I fainted but as I did a thought ran though my head

I just killed someone

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Sorry it's short

So who do you think the crazy girl was? How do you think Elina is doing. Do you trust Luke? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

My Angel

Chapter 7

Trouble

**DAY 3**

I woke up hidden in leaves. Luke was sitting beside me. I sat up and got his attention. "Did they show the deaths yet?" I asked. He pointed to the sky "looks like they put it up again for you" he said. I looked up to where he was pointing and there it was, the fallen tributes

_Fallen tributes:_

_District 6:_  
_Fred Mart,14_

_District 8:_  
_Travis Revae,13_

_District 9:_  
_Laura Wolp,14_

The name Laura sounded so familiar, then I remembered. 'Guess! Can you guess who I am?, The girl! The girl from 9, who is she? Just Laura? close enough' pieces of what the crazy girl said came back to me, the puzzle she gave me was fixed. I know her name Laura Wolp. I understand why she was so obsessed with me knowing her name. She knew she was going to die, even if she was crazy. That's why she wanted to know if I knew who she was, to see if anyone would remember her, dead or alive. Inside she was just a broken little girl who was scared.

"Only 13 left now isn't there?" I asked. Luke snorted "Yes, don't you know any math" he asked me rudely. I rolled my eyes "I'm poor, I don't go to school" I said annoyed. Luke scoffed but didn't say anything else. As we trekked on I felt an urge to see if Spittle was still following. "Hey I'll scout the tree's" I told him. He shrugged not really caring. As I got up I saw a pitiful Spittle with a knife lodged in its hind leg. I gasped "oh my gosh! Are you all right?" I squealed. "I'm fine you idiot!" Shouted Luke, I rolled my eyes. "HEY HAYMITCH! IF YOU DONT MIND I THINK I CAN USE SOMETHING RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" I screamed. Luke scoffed "I told you i'm fine!" He said annoyed. I shot a glare at him "IF YOU CAN, AIM IT AT LUKE'S BIG FAT HEAD! SHOULDN'T BE TO HARD" I yelled

I petted Spittle's head, mumbling soothing words. A tinkle was heard and I looked up to see a parachute. I sighed in relief and then the best thing happened, It hit Luke's head. I burst out laughing "HAYMITCH YOU'RE THE BEST" I howled with laughter. Luke glared up at me holding my item.

I ran down the trees and grabbed it from him. I opened it to find some sort of medicine and some bandages. I climbed back up the tree and I saw Sittle glare at me. I shrugged and pulled the knife out if his legs. He gave out a loud roar and started thrashing about. "Hey stop that!" I yelled  
"_You pulled a knife out of my leg_" Sittle roared "did you want me to leave it in there!" I shouted  
"_I want you to be careful!_ "Sittle hissed. "Trust me! That is as gentle as anyone can be!" I snorted.

"What are you doing up there?!" Yelled Luke. I looked down at him "nothing!" I yelled back  
He gave me a look and climbed up the tree "you're hiding something I can tell it... AAAERGHEH!" Shrieked Luke. I gave him a look "what is wrong with you!" I sighed. Luke didn't even respond  
"is that a...a...a..a" "Lion? Yeah it is, pull anything funny and it will bite your head off!" I said smugly  
"Wha... What are you do...doing with a...a...a" stuttered Luke "lion?" I finished. He nodded vigorously. "Well I thought I was going to be alone so backup didn't seem to bad" I shrugged

Luke looked at me as if I was a muttation "how do you know the lion won't turn on you!" Squeaked Luke. I shrugged "he won't, I know that as a fact!" Luke gave me a strange look "I'll believe you when bears fly!". "Bear mutations fly so bears do fly!" I pointed out. He scowled at me  
"I still don't believe you" he said "_this might not seem important right now but... IM BLEEDING TO DEATH OVER HERE!_ " roared Sittle. "Oh sorry!" I said bandaging him. Luke almost fell out of the tree "it's official, I am going to die!" Stated Luke. I gave him a look "_tell him to stop being a drama queen!_ "Sneered Sittle.

My mouth twisted into a grin "hey, Sittle said to stop being a drama Queen!" I laugh. Luke looked at me horrified "SITTLE? Oh my Gosh, I am here with a lion and a crazy girl who has an imaginary friend called Sittle!" Gasped Luke. "IDIOT the lions name is Sittle!" I hiss. "Oh my gosh, I am here with a lion and a crazy girl!" Squeaked Luke. "How am I crazy!" I scream. "Dude! You say you can talk to lions and they can talk to you!" Luke squealed. "I never said that!" I said angrily "you pretty much did when you said 'Sittle Said' " scowled Luke "Not just lions, any animal in general!" I corrected him. Luke clapped his hands "I rest my case!"

"What! You don't believe me?" I hiss. "yes! the thought that you can speak to animals is crazy!" Scowled Luke "all animals can talk to each other! humans are the only abnormalities, we distance our selves so much from animals we lost the gift that every animal has! To communicate to each other!" I shrieked "so your telling me a Cat can talk to a mouse, Something it's going to eat!" Laughed Luke "yes! But it's not being cruel, is asking permission and honouring the mouse death!"  
I hissed "and the mouse is saying, yes you can kill me!" Scoffed Luke "no! The mouse is saying that the cat is an honourable animal and the mouse will sustain the cat" I growled

Bushes from the bottom floor started to rustle. "Hey Sittle, go get it!" I told him  
"_No way! I'm injured!_ " hissed Sittle "dude! That may be an innocent person!" Growled Luke  
"It's not! It's the boy from one!" I hissed. "oh yeah? How can you tell!?" Sneered Luke  
"The way his footsteps sound, it's heavy well more heavy than most of the people here and the smell! Can't you smell it? It smells sweet like the thing boys put on to smell better!" I Explained  
"How do you know it's not the boy from 4?" Asked Luke. "The boy from 4 smells like fish, there is nothing that can cover that up!" I snort "and anyway, he's just as bad as this boy!"

I leaped down from the tree followed by Sittle "what are you doing here? Where are your career buddies?" I asked. The Boy formed an evil grin "we decided to split up, it would be much fun to kill without taking turns you know?" He Smirked. "No I don't know!" I hiss. He laughed "I heard you killed someone already, don't act so innocent!". I clenched my fist "I have yes! I can do It again!" I said reaching for my knife. "I'm not looking for a fight with you! No I'm looking for Luke, have you seen him?" He asked.

I'm not one to lie. I was taught to never lie but, it doesn't mean i can't twist the truth. "I have seen him yes!" I said. His eyes lit up "here?" He asked. I pointed to the floor "here? No" I smirked. "When did you last see him?" He said dangerously "a few seconds ago" I shrugged  
He pushed me against a tree and put his knife to my throat "you better not be lying" he hissed. I smirked "you may have a knife to my throat, but I have a lion ready to attack you and a knife ready to jab into to your stomach, quite frankly I would want to mess with me"

He growled and backed off. "You better not be lying" he warned "I'm not lying" I grinned  
He gave me a look "he is here you liar!" He hissed. I pointed to the ground "not here " I said  
He pushed me against a tree and brought his Knife to my throat. "Are you lying?" He hissed  
"Sittle take care of him, I'm bored" I yawned. Sittle leapt to his feet and dragged him off me and began to maul him. "Luke you might as well come out!" I screamed. Luke leaped out of the tree.  
"You Liar!" Groaned The boy. "I didn't lie, I said he wasn't on the ground not the tree!" I scoffed  
"Your teaming up with a murderer!" Croaked the boy. "Your the one to talk!" Hissed Luke  
"Your 'ally' killed someone outside of the game" gasped the boy. "Hey lion! Finish him off" snapped Luke "Sittle can't understand you, only me idiot!" I hissed "Sittle kill it already, save him the pain" I commanded. Sittle gave a quick flick of his head and a cracking sound echoed through the forest

**BOOM**

Soon it was night and the fallen tributes appeared.

_Fallen Tributes_

_District 1:  
Glisten Rever, 18_

When the fallen tributes disappeared we went to sleep. But one thing was irking me.

What did the boy mean by Luke killed someone outside of the games?

* * *

End of chapter 7


End file.
